User talk:Tim H
Second cleaning. Starting anew. --Light Daxter 22:09, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Task of the Week Hey cant anybody just upload the Precursor orb picture to their user page a say they did it? Not me though. Its just anyone can get on their and upload the pic. Anyway currently at home playing Jak 3. I am using the Infinite Flight Glitch. It is so fun! Right now I flew over the Marauder Fortress.--Morgan84 18:55, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Sure they can. But these Users will be harshly dealt with. --Light Daxter 18:56, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Ha Ha you got that right!--Morgan84 19:03, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I think a year ban first offence maybe one warning.Jakraziel 19:09, 5 April 2009 (UTC) If I may... I would like to offer assistance in the realm of possible theories about characters. I think I would be able to add new light on certain things. Would you like me too,Yay or Nay? Also, yes I'm new here, but I have already offered a theory to the article Explorer. I guess its nothing really important but I'd like to contribute. --Chucklez 02:39, 6 April 2009 (UTC)Chucklez--Chucklez 02:39, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Your Contributions are ALWAYS welcome to this Wiki. Have Fun!--Morgan84 02:47, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks much! Might you have a request of an Article you could use some contributions too?--Chucklez 02:55, 6 April 2009 Uhm, any articles needs improvements. Do your best. --Light Daxter 05:46, 6 April 2009 (UTC) oh yaeh i just faund the impossable a very good pic of...........get readey......DUM..DA.DUM...DA..DA...DUM..HUM..DUM..DA..DA..DUM.HUM.....DADUM..BLUE SAGE!--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 02:48, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Meh old, I already have that one. --Light Daxter 05:46, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Template:Information Why did you delete Template:Information? It is needed when you license and source your images and every image needs licenses and sources or they should be deleted. HiQu |''' My talk 08:50, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Oops >_> My fault then, I shall undelete it. Just a question, most of our pics are either gathered from the net or photos taken in-game by the users themselves. What kind of license should they have? I'm thinking of 'This has been released in public domain by the copyright holder'. --Light Daxter 12:34, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :* Thanks for restoring that! Oh, one more thing. Did you know that all in-universe articles should be written in past tense. Like "Jak is" Should be "Jak was". I think your wiki should consider that and the licensing thing. HiQu '''| My talk 16:44, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Jak earns a power cell from the bird lady for pushing the egg down So this should be; Jak earned a Power Cell right? I'm not English, mind that. I'd rather let the users do it or perhaps the other two admins (one of 'em is a grammar nerd >_> Soz RC). In any case, I'll try and remember it. --Light Daxter 17:16, 6 April 2009 (UTC) why? why did you undo some of the things i did last night? did you not like the change or did you just want to do what you wanted to door did you just wnat to be a jeark?--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 21:31, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I only undo things if they're wrong, for example the Eco page; Jak shoots fireballs, not powerballs. But if you agree you can link me to an example where you think I was wrong (use History) --Light Daxter 21:40, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Fpr example; Lurkers page. We really don't need three pics of the same Lurker. Two is enough for now. Instead, feel free to add each specific pic to the specific Lurker page (USE 300px). And only ONE pic per Lurker article. --Light Daxter 21:44, 6 April 2009 (UTC) map of old world i think we should have the map of the The Old World with that page--Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 00:22, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I know. But there aren't any good maps, besides the darn thing with the game. I still have it though. If you can try finding a good pic, don't upload it yet. Because it'll need to be HUGE (whole article filling) and still have a decent quality. In any case, keep up the great work. Are those your own pics or... you just searching the net? --Light Daxter 00:25, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Haha I was thinking and looking for the same thing like two seconds ago. I also have the one that came with the game but I can't provide it in good quality.--Chucklez 00:33, 7 April 2009 (UTC) eco=elemint the reson i think yellow eco dosint shoot fire is becuz yellow isnt the elemint of fire but the elemint of wind besides red eco is the elemint of fire have you ever looked at red eco it moves just like fire and fire is the elemint of strangth and wind seems to fit balls flying threw the air thus yellow eco = wind and red eco = fire and blue eco = lighting and green eco = earth so there is why i think yellow eco shoots powerballs intead of fireballs and know the gide says fireballs but maybe its wrongNoname the Hero (Hero Talk) 01:56, 7 April 2009 (UTC) oops, Wikia crashed this morning, message didn't upload. In any case, nice theory but you're wrong. Eco = Eco, odd stuff. yellow Eco shoots fireballs. red Eco looks like fire, kinda, but it only increases power by a lot. --Light Daxter 16:40, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Metal Heads Edit Hi Light Daxter! I got the info from a guide and by playing the game itself. So what's your request? If it's about helping to edit other articles, than I would be glad to do it. --User:Soviet_SPETSNAZ 2:00 April 7,2009 (Philippine Time) Well, the guides have info we would never ever guessed. They also have pics we don't have. If you have a scanner, you could scan the pages and send them to me. I'm quite good add editing the MH's out of it. --Light Daxter 16:40, 7 April 2009 (UTC) power cell so if get 10 precucer orbs i get a power cell o.O cool so whats the next task i wanna get that power cell (epic)! oh and you read the eco message i gave youNoname the Hero (Hero Talk) 16:29, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Task of the Week. WEEK. Admins are currently busy thinking of the next Task, but do mind that if it is a Improve Article X, you're screwed =( --Light Daxter 16:40, 7 April 2009 (UTC) frindly random Q.A did you ever finish jak and dax TPL with every power cell and every singil precurser orb. to make it short every thing in the intire game.Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 18:45, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I did every single J&D game except Jak X 100% --Light Daxter 18:54, 7 April 2009 (UTC) I got 100% on Jak X it took ages.Jakraziel 19:21, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Did you know… may i sagest a new verson …The time map was sint back in time on jak 2 but on jak 3 seem has the time map …jak was a mute in jak and daxter TPL …The morph gun uses eco ammo …precursers are Ottsels --Noname the Hero (Hero Talk) 22:49, 7 April 2009 (UTC)